Capturing his heart
by ActionfreakXD
Summary: Prequel to The Heart of a Witcher. One-shot.


A/N: This one-shot features some thoughts and feelings of Triss regarding Geralt and how their relationship turned from friendship to something more and eventually deep love. Prequel to Heart of a Witcher Part - 1

[/\\]

Triss Merigold of Maribor knew that she was a powerful sorceress. She didn't have much weakness except few. Her first weakness is that she can't heal herself with magic even though she is a sorceress herself because she is allergic to magical healing. She needed herbs, potions, etc. to heal herself with the help of other people. But her second weakness is the most terrifying one because she is in love with the lover of her friend – Sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg, unconditionally. She was deeply in love and she has never been in love before. All her life after becoming sorceress she dedicated herself in the welfare of kingdoms by becoming trusted advisors of Kings and kept her loyalty in the Lodge of Sorceress. She fell in love with him when she first met him. She observed how protective he was regarding Yennefer and his ward Cirilla – daughter of Emhyr Var Emreis, the Nilfgaardian emperor. Ciri wasn't an ordinary child, she has elder blood running through her veins which made her special and she possessed a great deal of powers. The Lodge wanted Ciri but he never agreed to that and truth be told Triss herself was reluctant. Triss knew she liked him a lot but soon she realized that she was madly in love with the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia – The White Wolf. Everyone thought that he has no heart but she knew better. Under his cold exterior there was a caring man with loving heart who would die before he let harm come to the ones he cared about. But he never let people realize it except his closest friends Dandelion, Zoltan and luckily herself. She knew he will never saw her as more than a friend so she tried to remain his friends. But it was hard because she loved him too much and being so close to him all the time didn't help the situation.

As time went by she became very close to his ward Cirilla. Triss cared for Ciri very much. Soon Triss became Ciri's elder sister. Truth be told Triss cared for Ciri as her own daughter. But she knew that wouldn't happen because Yennefer was the mother figure to Ciri. So she remained Ciri's elder sister. She cared for Ciri in Kaer Morhen, the Witcher's home. There were other Witchers who also cared for her – Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir - the mentor of the Witcher's. She also cared for them and she liked being around them. Everyone there was a family to her. She was very happy there playing with Ciri, laughing and joking with the Witchers including Geralt. But her heart filled with sorrow whenever she saw Yennefer and Geralt kissing. She tried to forget about him and saw him as only her friend but she failed because he had taken her heart away from her without her knowledge and now she is doomed.

Triss sometimes felt bad for Geralt. Over the years she saw the two them breaking up and getting back together again. He looked devastated whenever Yennefer left him and went away on her own. Moreover she also saw how Yennefer treated him when they remain together. She treated him as her dog. Sometimes she felt anger towards Yennefer. _How can she treat the one she loved so badly?_ Triss thought. And poor Geralt seems to be fascinated by her and it seemed he don't mind the way Yennefer always treats him. Then she learnt about the wish they made. She realized it must be the effect of the wish which keeps him attracted towards her like a moth towards a flame. She knew that Geralt felt something for Yennefer and Yennefer also cared for him but her behavior was annoying to Triss. Triss' heart clenched everytime she saw him sad after Yennefer leaves him. At those times she comforted him as a friend and whenever he said that he was glad to have her with him, her cheeks turned bright red and she ran away from him to hide her feelings from him because she desired to kiss him senseless at those times. She remembered the time when she felt sick when she, Geralt and Ciri were on an important mission. He could have left her but he never did. He took care of her without any complaints. She remembered the time when he bathed her. Her cheeks turned warm every time he washed her bare back from behind. He was a true gentleman because he never gawked at her like other men. He covered her lower body with clothes whenever he washed her back. She couldn't help but fall in love more and more with every passing day with the Witcher.

Triss remembered the massacre at Rivia where Geralt died. She wasn't with him at Rivia. But she came as soon as she heard the news of Rivia's massacre. When she arrived at Rivia she saw two bodies lying in the bloody streets of Rivia – Geralt and Yennefer both dead. At that sight she dropped to the ground observing them with horror filled eyes. Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she saw both of her friends lying dead on the ground but most of all was Geralt being dead. She felt her heart breaking and her whole world came crashing down. She knew Geralt never cared for her more than a friend but she loved him from distant. He was her world. Dandelion and Zoltan comforted her but her heart was broken when she saw him dead and after that when Ciri took him and Yennefer away. She left Rivia and went to Kaer Morhen to deliver the news to the Witcher's at Kaer Morhen. When she was telling Vesemir about Geralt's death she couldn't continue anymore she fell to the ground crying uncontrollably. Vesemir comforted her but her tears didn't stop. She went to her room in Kaer Morhen, fell down on her bed, clutching the pillow to her chest and cried her heart out. When her tears stopped, she saw it was already night. She absent mindedly went to the window and stared to the night sky watching the stars thinking about him as silent tears fell from her eyes without her knowledge.

But after years everything changer for her. She found the purpose to live her life again when she and the other Witcher's found Geralt unconscious. When he woke up she realized that he is suffering from amnesia and he cannot remember his past. She treated him to health remaining with him all the time. Then Kaer Morhen was attacked by robbers and a mage and she got injured. Since she was allergic to magic she couldn't heal herself. But Geralt was there for her all the time. He made a potion for her and she got her wounds treated by it. He was concerned for her when she was injured. When she recovered and saw how much he cared for her, she couldn't hold back anymore. Her feelings for him overwhelmed her. Her heart own against her mind in the war. She kissed him fiercely pouring all her emotions and love in that kiss. And…she couldn't believe it but he kissed her back with the same passion. For the first time in her life she made love or she had sex and from that moment she dedicated herself…. All of her, everything she possessed gave to him. In the past men expressed their desire of being intimate with her. She rejected them without a second thought because she felt disgusted of being intimate without love. So for her first time she realized that it was beyond beautiful to feel being loved. She knew that this was beyond physical attraction even for him. But deep down she felt ashamed of her action because she practically took advantage of his amnesia and betrayed her friend Yennefer. She couldn't help it because she loved him far too much.

When she went to Temeria she learned that Foltest's daughter is cursed. But Geralt lifted the curse from her. She felt totally jealous when she saw the Princess flirting with Geralt. But Geralt never took on the Princess's offer of having sex with her, he remained loyal to Triss. Then few days later her dream came true. He came to her and proclaimed his love for her and his desire to have a life with her. At that moment she was almost jumping in joy and happiness inside. She wanted to kiss him senseless and take him then and there. She couldn't do it in King Foltest's palace, so she kept her emotions in check. But she gave him a bright smile and said that she loved him too. As much she wanted to run away with him she couldn't, because she had some responsibilities and he understood her. Again when he injured in a fight she brought him to her room and nursed him back to health. Keira Metz and she were member of the Lodge and they both were the advisors of Foltest. Keira advised her not to let Geralt know about her involvement in Lodge telling her that it was for the best. Geralt woke up and catch on some of her words with Keira but before he could do anything she practically threw him again on her bed and made love with him easing his mind. When Geralt defeated the Grand Master she was with him. But she told him that she needed to go back to Temeria as the King needs her help. He nodded with a sad expression on his face. She really didn't wanted to leave him but the situation in the Northern Kingdoms were not good, so she left reluctantly. At Temeria most of her time passed in the King's courts but whenever she remained free she longed for him so much that sometimes she felt pain in her heart. She was madly in love with him and couldn't even stay without him anymore. But one day everything changed when he arrived at Temeria. Seeing him her eyes shined with happiness and she couldn't help but smiled like a love sick teenage girl. Later when she reached her room, she saw that he was sitting on her bed waiting for her. She ran towards him and jumped him on him pinning him underneath her on her bed. Before he could speak she kissed him hard stopping something that he was about to say to her. Soon he returned her kiss eagerly and smiled in her mouth. She also smiled.

"I missed you Geralt." She proclaimed.

"I missed you too." He said. Then she kissed him again until both of their lips were swollen. She broke the kiss and looked him straight in his eyes and spoke,

"I love you Geralt." She declared.

"I know." He said smiling at her.


End file.
